Talk:Beryl-footed Molberry
Testimonials :Easily soloable by 75 thf with or without NPC. 0/2 with TH4 *Have soloed it as RDM75/NIN37, usual buffs + Barfire for Mijin Gakure, drop rate is horrible (0/9) -- Moosehp 14:32, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :*Soloable by 75 SMN, easy fight. :* Soloable by a 75 pld/rdm, pretty drawn out fight, not the easiest not the hardest, be careful of his moves (fealty is awesome for mijin gakure-- throat stab did 989 dmg to me, so be forewarned. --Sidi 05:48, 27 May 2008 (UTC) * The drop-rate is horrible. I'm 0/10 currently and i've had TH3 with me everytime. Phe 15:54, 12 May 2008 (UTC) * Easily duo'd by 75SAM/37NIN with moderate evasion build and 75RDM/37BLM. Mijin Gakure did 38 damage with 1 shadow remaning. 1/1 with weaponskills Kankli 20:46, 16 November 2008 (UTC) * Easily solo'd 75NIN/DNC, some difficulty 75NIN/WAR(depends on tonberry hate). Roughly 1/15 --}-Bowlet 09:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) * im like 0/30 on this clown. i solo it as 75 war/nin without too much trouble. if anyone knows any tricks to make the katana drop im all ears. happy hunting and thanks. * My team went 2/6 on the kattana had subbed Treasure Hunter for all battles, both drops happened when we never weapon skilled the mob at all, i do not know if that is relevant but it is worth trying i guess as both drops happened on the last 2 trys killing him this way. --Tigster 10:25, 24 December 2007 (UTC) * My boyfriend and I got it 1/2 tries. He went 75THF/37NIN and i was 75WHM/37BLM. no drop first time, but then i saw Tigster's post and decided to give it a try. We went a 2nd time and did not weapon skill and got the drop. WSing might have something to do with drop rate on this item. Soraia * Easily soloed as DRG/WHM. I used DS Cure III shortly before Mijin and had barfira up(took 601 damage still). I used Penta twice, and got drop on first try, so WS shouldn't have anything to do with it. --Chatokun 10:39, 4 January 2008 (UTC) * killed this quite some times now, and I'm getting desperate. A couple of times I've tried without ws'ing aswell, so I'm fairly sure that has nothing to do with drops. --Nightplague 21:15, 22 August 2008 (UTC) * I'm 1/1 on this. Soloed as WAR/NIN 75. With fellower healer. Used Weapon skills when I could. --Siion 02:51, 27 September 2008 (UTC) * I'm 1/1 on this NM (well if you don't count the first solo attempt, died as a 75whm/nin lol). The 2nd attempt had help from another whm/nin and rdm (67) and got it. We did use weapon skills on it so the no ws theory is probably false. Also I died from the mijin gakure but the other whm/nin barely took any dmg (may have had stoneskin on). * went 1/2 on this nm. 1st time ws 2nd time did not ws and it dropped might not be 100% to the trick but worth a shot. nin/dnc solo in tp/haste gear and switching to eva gear when casting utsusemi. very easy to solo as nin/dnc * I soloed this as NIN/WAR 75, 1/2. Mijin did practically nothing to me, but keep your guard up. I'm not sure if Throat Stab would go through shadows were you still facing him, but just turn away. Enfeebles didn't stick long. --Enmakourogi 1:28 15 July, 2009 (UTC) * Soloed with relative ease by DNC75/NIN37, cleared room for TP/Finishing Moves before popping, only real threat was Throat Stab, Mijin did ~110 damage, had a total of +15 Evasion in gear present, was barely hitting me as it was. Capped Evasion and DNC Evasion Bonus traits ftw. 0/1 though, gonna try again when I get another pop item. 56 Exp. & 6000 Gil. --Chrisstreb 04:17, 23 July 2009 (UTC) * 1/10 Soloed easily as BST75/THF15 using CourierCarrie, just ran to the door to avoid Mijin Gakure. Throat Stab can cause problems so bring Zeta's, Cleared the room before the battle.--Lacas 12:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) A Word on Sleep I went PLD/WAR75 with a friend to farm Carby mitts NM pop item and my friend had the Rattle. When we got there a blm was soloing it and everytime I saw her use Sleep and SleepII without ES, she got resisted. Can anyone back up my claim that this NM may be completely immune to Sleep, but not necessarily all forms (lullaby and repose)? Or can anyone prove that this NM has can be slept? Thanks. --Enmakourogi 1:33 15 July, 2009 (UTC)